Always There For You
by IWarnedYouAboutStairsMan
Summary: Fluffy Stridercest fanfiction. Dave has a rough day at school and Bro comes along to comfort him.


**Note:**

Yeah I know I should be working on my other stories. I swear I will get on those next. The Johndave will not die.

This story was actually written for my amazing girlfriend. She is the lovely Dirk to my Dave. She requested stridercest fluff, so I wrote it. It came out more angsty than I would have liked, but I hope y'all enjoy. Please please please review. Reviews make me happy.

* * *

Dave sighed dropped his stuff on the ground in the apartment he called his home. It had been a shitty day at school, and he was tired and sore. All his classes were boring as hell or hard as fuck. To add to that, the gang of bullies at his school decided that he was target of the day, and trapped him in a corner in one of the less used hallways.

He normally would've fought back, but there were a lot more of them than him, and there was also the fact they were bigger than him. So he was sporting a couple bruises and scrapes along with a nice black eye behind his shades. He was also one of the gang's favorite targets most of the time. The assholes had 'accidentally' knocked his shades off once in the halls, and discovered a pair of freakish red eyes. It sucked balls being a fuckin albino kid.

Now since the truth was out, he had heard names floating around the school, most of them not so nice. And the bullies never hesitated to use some of them.

Okay anyways back to that present moment. Dave glanced around his seemingly empty apartment. It seemed empty, but the younger Strider knew better. His brother was always lurking somewhere in the shitty place they called home. However, he was hoping Bro wouldn't notice that he was home. He wanted to at least get cleaned up before his brother saw him.

"Hey lil man," a voice said from right behind him. Too late.

Dave nearly jumped out of his pants at the unexpected voice. God he should have been used to this by now. Bro did this all the damn time.

"Hey bro..." Dave avoided eye contact with Bro (even though it was damn near impossible anyways with the shades), instead opting to look at an old pizza stain on the carpet.

"Dude what's wrong?" Bro asked. His voice was his normal low, cool voice, but there was definitely a hint of concern there. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder as he said this, using his other hand to tilt Dave's head up to face him.

Dave batted his brothers hand away from his chin, trying to pull away, but Bro kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "It's nothing. I'm fine," he replied nonchalantly.

"Dave, no you aren't. Who the hell did this to you?" Bro growled. He wasn't angry at Dave, but rather at the fuckers that beat the crap out of his little bro. Nobody messed with his brother and got away with it.

"Nobody."

"Nobody my ass. Dave tell me who the hell did this so I can kick their ass to high fuckin hell."

Dave sighed again, looking at the ground once more. He realized there was no point in lying. Bro was pretty relentless when it came to things like this.

"Just some jackasses at school. They decided that since I'm a freak I should be their punching bag for their insecure little minds. It's no big deal though."

Bro then did something rather unexpected. He pulled his younger brother into a hug.

The older Strider was definitely not known for his affectionate side, so it came as a bit of a surprise to Dave. Yeah he'd been affectionate before, like when they were kissing or after strifes and stuff, but not just out of the blue like this was. It was...different. Nice even. Dave hugged tightly back, burying his face in his older brothers chest.

"You're not a freak, nor will you ever be. If anyone says that, they're just a major fuckin douche who's daddy probably didn't love them enough. You are perfect Dave. Don't ever think you're anything less," Bro said, still holding his younger brother tightly in his arms.

Dave didn't respond, but Bro knew by the way his brother's body relaxed that he was reassured by the words. He pet the others hair softly and let a bit of a smile come across his face. Only with his brother would he let that rare smile slip.

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too, Bro."

The rest of that day was spent with Bro fixing Dave up, followed by the two of them snuggled up together on the futon watching ironic movies and snacking on Doritos.


End file.
